Welcome to the Black Parade
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. Peter goes to the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade with May and Wade, something he never got to do with his uncle before he died. May wants to make it a tradition. They tell Wade that he's part of the family now. Fluff and feels. Spideypool oneshot. (6th installment in My Spideypool Romance)


**A/N: Here's next installment in the **_**My Spideypool Romance **_**series. Sorry y'all. This isn't totally Endgame compliant. **

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN **_**DEADPOOL, SPIDERMAN, **_**OR ANY OTHER **_**MARVEL **_**CHARACTERS.  
****Music Inspiration/Song Suggestion: "Welcome to the Black Parade" – My Chemical Romance**

* * *

**Background: Mysterio did not out Peter as Spiderman. Natasha didn't die. I can't bring myself to write something that she AND Tony aren't around for. It's bad enough that Tony is gone. Steve is still Cap. He came back and is still the same age.**

* * *

Peter stood in between May and Wade. MJ and Ned had come to the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade, too, but they had wandered off somewhere. Peter was holding both May's and Wade's hand. He was trembling, but neither had asked him about it. Being here was surreal and heartbreaking at the same time.

It was something that Ben had always promised that he would take him to. Life, however, had never cooperated with their plans. After Peter's parents died, his aunt and uncle became his world. Ben always told him about how his father had taken him to the parade, when he was a young boy. They'd go into the city and see the marching band. It was a big deal. Ben made it seem like a rite of passage that he wanted to share with Peter. As hard as they tried, it just never happened for them.

Ben got called into work. Peter fell ill. Their house flooded. May burnt Thanksgiving dinner and set the stove on fire, so the fire department came. It was comical, really, the amount of reasons and times that it had gone completely wrong.

Peter never expected to be standing at the parade with his aunt and his boyfriend. It was hard and exhilarating. Memories of his uncle came and flooded his mind. He missed him something fierce and just hoped beyond hope that Ben was proud of him. He was trying so hard, even though most days, he still felt like he came up short.

"Ben would have loved this. He'd be so happy that you we're finally here and that we're all here together. You know, I think that he'd really like Wade. He'd be proud of you both. You both do so much good for the world. I know that he can toe the line sometimes, but from what I've seen and from what you've told me, it sounds like he's trying really hard to do better." May told him, her mouth close to his ear. He looked up at his aunt and gave her a watery smile.

"She's right, you know. He'd be so proud of you, Baby Boy." Wade agreed. Peter hiccuped and didn't try to stop the tears. May pulled him into a hug and Wade hugged them from behind. He felt safe here, in their embrace. He always felt safe with Wade. This was his safe place. This was his family. "Dry your eyes, Sweetcheeks. Let's keep this a happy memory, Sugar Lips. Okay? Can you do that for me?" Wade asked in his Daddy voice. Peter shivered, but nodded. "Good boy," Wade whispered.

* * *

After that, it was easier to enjoy the parade. Peter had his emotional moment and it thankfully wasn't much of a breakdown, thanks to Wade. They listened to all of the artists and watched all the floats. Then, keeping up with their tradition, Wade took them to one of the best taco joints that was actually open on Thanksgiving.

"You know, Wade, I think this should be our new tradition. What do you think? I don't think it'll take much to persuade Peter." May spoke up, as they waited for their food to get delivered. Wade gaped at her in surprise. His soft mask was on, but his facial expressions were still displayed on the mask.

"You want to make this a tradition with me? As in, you want me to come with you next year? You want me to spend the holidays with you?" Wade asked her, quietly. He shook his head and looked painted. "Shut up, Yellow." He muttered. Peter looked at him, full of concern. He knew that Wade still struggled with the voices in his head and he knew that Wade's boxes would probably never go away, but he was getting better at keeping them at bay.

"Of course we want you. You're part of the family, Wade." May assured him. Wade yanked up his hood and slipped off his mask. His chin trembled and Peter wrapped his arms around his emotional mercenary.

"She's right, Wade. You're part of the family now, whether you like it or not. Good luck getting rid of us. We're both more stubborn than mules." Peter told him. Wade just shook in his embrace. Peter just held him and let him cry. It's the least he could do. He couldn't count how many times that Wade had held him just like this. Wade was his rock. Peter could be Wade's rock, too. "We love you, Daddy." Peter whispered. He made sure that his voice was too low for his aunt to hear, but loud enough for Wade to pick up on.

"You really want me and my ugly mug in your family? You know that I'm crazy, right? Not just crazy about that ass, Pete." Wade sniffled. The tears were beginning to slow, but Wade's arms were solidly wrapped around Peter. He was clutching Peter's shirt so tightly, that Peter knew that Wade wasn't ready for him to let go yet.

"Insecure or not, I will not stand for you putting yourself down, young man." May told the man, sternly.

"'Young man?' You only have like maybe ten years on me, May." Wade sassed back. Peter chuckled and rubbed his boyfriend's back. Wade sighed contently and pulled away, so he could wipe his face with his sleeve. He caught Peter's face in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss on the younger man's lips.

"Regardless, I'm still right and I know that my nephew agrees with me. No more of that. Do you understand? You're still quite handsome. Who better than to be a part of our family? You're kind and you have a big heart. You care about others. You put other's needs first. In a lot of ways, you're a lot like Peter. But your differences are your strengths, too." May replied.

"Shucks, you're gonna make me cry again. It's not a cute look." Wade sniffled. Peter laughed.

"Any look on you is a good look." Peter promised. Wade just grinned and kissed him, again.

"You might need to check your eyesight, Petey-Pie." Wade teased. May smacked Wade's shoulder. "Hey! What was that for? Since when are you violent? I thought I was the mercenary here."

"What did I just tell you, young man?" She scolded him, half-heartedly.

"This is abuse." Wade argued. "You didn't even by me dinner first. The only one allowed to smack these guns around is Petey." Wade grumbled. Peter blushed scarlet.

"Don't bring me into this. I don't do that." Peter whimpered. May laughed, thankfully, keeping things from getting too awkward.

"I'll work on it. Please don't hit me." Wade put his hands up in surrender. May nodded. "I'd be honored to be a part of the tradition and part of your family." Wade promised. The waiter brought the food and immediately things felt lighter.

This was a weird family unit, but it was his. Peter was grateful. He wasn't sure he would ever have this again. He looked at his aunt and his man and knew that he was blessed. There was no doubt in his mind that Ben would have loved Wade, too.


End file.
